Metroid: Enter the Galaxy
Metroid: Enter the Galaxy was the first game in Metroid: Chapter 2. Originally the first title, simply called Metroid, of the cancelled Metroid reboot, Enter the Galaxy became the beginning of Chapter 2 of the Metroid saga, bringing Samus to a new galaxy following the new Space Pirate threat. It is a side scrolling shooter platformer developed by Nintendo and Bungie (Developer of the Halo and Destiny franchises). Development was directed by Luke Smith (Director of Destiny 2) and Takehik Hosokawa (Director of Metroid: Samus Returns). Story Samus Aran follows a ship from the long thought extinct Zebesians, the original Space Pirates. However, she comes to realize she is not facing the original Zebesian race, but an entire new species that evolved from them. She lands on a planet in the Fargiok System called Eldori III. She enters Flouria, the first region of the planet. She is ambushed by a giant scorpion like creature called Stingrath. Upon killing the beast, Samus obtains the Charge Beam. Later on, she obtains the Morph Ball, and rolling through a tube she discovers more of Flouria. She comes across Exploi, a large eye like creature that explodes every time the creature makes contact. Killing Exploi gives Samus the Morph Ball Bomb. After finding the missle, she accesses a room where a large plant called Rosima, Queen of Florium, attacks her. Killing her gives Samus the Enhanced Power Beam, which allows Samus to open Teal hatches, whereas the Power Beam opened nothing stronger than Blue hatches. Samus then opens a Teal hatch that leads to an elevator down to Moltavia, the 2nd region of the planet. Most areas of Moltavia are inaccessable without proper gear. She comes across the Ice Beam and heads back to Florium. She goes to a shaft she could not access before and freezes several Flyers, using them as platforms to make it to the top. She continues and falls down a long shaft taller than the area of Florium she already discovered. After continuing onward, she comes across a very tall room, Kraid's lair. Samus believes this is impossible, since Kraid was killed for the final time, but he was genetically recreated by the smarter Space Pirates. Killing Kraid allowed access to the Speed Booster, vital for many areas of Moltavia. Soon after, she comes across Turtova, a turtle like beast who was brought to Florium from Moltavia. Killing him gave Samus the Varia Shield, cutting heat damage in half. This would be a temporary measure until later on. She returns to Moltavia and eventually reaches Molvaya, a firey bird like creature. Killing her gave Samus her full Varia Suit, giving her complete protection from heat. After exploring various areas of Moltavia and obtaining the Wave Beam, she arrives in a new room where a new genetically created evolution of Ridley with enhanced powers named Ridley II ambushes her. After defeating her arch enemy, she gains the Screw Attack, giving her an infinite electrified saumersalt through the air that kills enemies and destroys blocks. After using it to pass over a crevise, she arrives in Aquari, the 3rd and smallest area of the planet. After killing Ventwari, a large aquatic wyvern like creature, she gains the Gravity Suit, allowing her to traverse through water and lava with ease, and prevent damage from lava. She now heads towards Velmitra, the smallest and final area and location of the Space Pirates. She comes across the Space Pirates, and entering Velmitra's middle area encounters Metroids that have been brought here and adapted to the planets atmosphere. After fighting Acidica, a large worm like creature, Samus gains the Corrosive Suit, allowing safe passage through lower Velmitra's Beta Acid. After reaching the final room, she comes across the new threat, a large parasite named Selimira, also simply called "Mother" by the Space Pirates. After her defeat, a self destruct is set off, and Samus escapes and leaves the planet, leaving Velmitra to detonate. Her mission is finished. Bosses: Metroid: Enter the Galaxy Bosses Next Title: Metroid: Loss of Contact Category:Video Games Category:Metroid Chapter 2